


The Skin I live in

by Joadieu



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joadieu/pseuds/Joadieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yusuf's death, Ezio found out a way to bring that man back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin I live in

**Author's Note:**

> Not good at English, so there will be many stupid grammer mistakes in this short story >A

My name is Yusuf Tazim.  
I am an assassin, also I’m the secret lover of the mentor of the Assassin. But before that, I was only a thief, and my name was Murat*.  
I first met Ezio Auditore at the foot of the Galata, inside a cemetery, in front of a nameless tombstone. He was staring at the tombstone, and I was trying to take his pocket.  
Then I was caught.  
‘How should I punish you, you little thief?’  
He held my hand tightly, fixing his eyes on me, and smiling like a ghost.  
I was panic. It was not until he caught me that I realized who I had stolen. I recognized his Italian Turkish, his hidden blade and his hook blade, and the blood in his eyes. I offended the mentor of the Assassin, the owner of the death, and the sovereign of the darkness.  
‘I just…’  
His brown eyes were vortexes, I nearly sank in it.  
‘I just nearly hunger to death.’  
Finally I told him that, ‘and I will do everything for you as long as you could forgive me.’  
He just staring at me, then smlied.  
‘Well then, I will turn you into my thief*.’

I was been extremely changed into another person.  
My face was no longer mine, neither nor my voice. My hair became black and curly. I was taller than my real height. And I was much older than my twenty.  
Ezio used an golden apple to finish all of these.  
Then he hugged me with childish happiness, and wishpered, ‘Fuck me’.  
I had done it well.  
‘I love you, Yusuf.’  
When he was coming, he cried out.  
He looked so licentious, so fragile, so desparate. I couldn’t control myself to not to respond to him.  
‘I love you more than you do, my mentor.’  
It was that time that I’m not Murat anymore. I became a memory, a past ghost, an assassin, a secret lover of the mentor of the Assassin, a totally different person that I had never been. I was changed into Yusuf Tazim. I changed into Yusuf Tazim.  
And Yusuf Tazim would keep loving Ezio Auditore.

My name is Yusuf Tazim.  
And this is my story.

 

FIN

*1 Murat, means ‘wish’ and ‘desire’ in Turkish  
*2 Yusuf was a thief before he joined in the Assassin


End file.
